A Way of Escape
by BTRChick4027
Summary: Andrea Ross was a Homeless girl who unwillingly was trapped into a human trafficing ring and forced to be a stripper.James Diamond was living his Dreams , when he meets Andrea and helps rescue her.
1. Crash

**A WAY OF ESCAPE**

Andrea Ross was just twelve years old when her mother was shot in a drive by shooting; she had no living relatives, no home, and no mom now. She had only two choices, to become a runaway, or to go to foster care. She immediately choose the second choice, she didn't know how to survive on her own. After six months she was finally placed into foster care of Mrs. Greenfield a nice lady who had been widowed. Andi was soon very close to Mrs. Greenfield, she enjoyed the hours they shared talking about various things. Mrs. Greenfield treated Andi like her own daughter, up until she died, due to a cancerous brain tumor, when Andi was just fourteen.

Later on, Andrea was sent to live with the Clerks; little did she know that Mr. Clerk had anger issues. He beat Mrs. Clerk to a pulp several times, and his children and foster kids. At first Andi thought she would be safe since she was new and stayed out of the way when he came home drunk from the bars, but she was wrong. He would come in and beat her just for the hell of it, he didn't care she was sent to the hospital with broken bones and bruises. The Social workers hardly ever investigated, and so there was no help for the family.

Finally on her sixteenth Birthday Andrea decided she was going to run away, far away from the Clerks, Mrs. Greenfield, her mother, and her memories. _I've got to do this, there is no other way._ _What if he catches you before you escape? , no he won't catch me, he'll be too happy to have me gone._ All of these thoughts ran through her mind, but Andrea finally got the strength from somewhere inside and left. She walked to bus stop, but hid in the bushes until the bus left. Andi ran as fast as she could down the street, she made it into town and didn't stop running. She only had fifty dollars she had earned during the times she was allowed to help neighbors do lawn work, so she bought herself a bus pass and headed to Los Angeles, California. _I'll be safe in LA no one will think to look for me there, plus maybe I could find a shelter to live in…just until I get a Job._

* * *

><p>Years later Andrea was living with a girl she had befriended inside a shelter. Misty Robins had been her friend, she was able to get a few modeling gigs here and there; since they we're thrown out of the shelter upon turning eighteen. They rented an old tiny rundown apartment in a bad neighborhood, but at least she had a home to live in now. They didn't have many clothes, or much furniture, but it was better than being labeled "Homeless Girl".<p>

Misty came home one day with great news. "Andi!" she hollered, "I've got us an audition". Andi decided to model some too, but she had to admit she didn't feel the best inside about her looks. "Where?" she groaned, she couldn't stand being critiqued in front of people, and she especially didn't trust men since Mr. Clerk. "Well its Downtown, in an old rundown building- Andi don't give me that look till you hear the details," she said noticing Andi's eyes roll, "they want a couple of girls to model some new clothing line for their clients, of course it's all under wraps as to who the clients are, but we can get big money off this" she finished. _I owe it to her to go, she's right we need the money, we're on eviction notice._

"Fine, I'll go with you, but I doubt I'll picked, they can see through me, they know I don't want this, well at least not like you do, and besides you're gorgeous Misty, I'm just bleh." _I really don't want to go to another stupid audition, I'm just wasting time._ "Andrea, chill, you'll get it, I'm sure you will." Misty replied and patted her friend on the arm smiling.

* * *

><p>Now months later, that audition cost her and Misty's safety, turns out there wasn't a modeling audition at all, it was a human trafficking ring looking for new girls to abduct and sell to whomever the highest bidder was. Misty and Andi had come in unwillingly, to this horrible industry. They we're stripped naked in front of potential buyers, and kept locked up in dark rooms till they we're sold. Many of the girls there we're raped and beaten, and barely fed. She had lost Misty during the degrading process, but thankfully Andi was purchased, and unharmed (not raped), to a man named Rodney Stone. The Only thing she lost was her best friend Misty. "Please don't take me without me finding my friend! First" she cried to him. "Shut up" he yelled, and she did fearing he could do worse. He explained to her she would be forced into working as a stripper in a gentleman's club, or else she would be raped, beaten, and murdered if she didn't comply. Andi accepted that she would do her job and keep her life, at least till she found a way of escape.<p>

Rodney Stone was a man who I assumed to be about forty three years old. He took me to the back of the club named "_Lust_" and threw me at the women. "Get her trained so she can work the pole", and with that he left. I was taken under the wing of Margret the oldest one of all the women working there. "I'm guessing you have no experience at all?" she looked me.

"No, I haven't E-E-Even- I'm a V-V-Virgin" I said shaking. Margret laughed at this, "You won't be before long if Mark Likes what he see's. Mark is the leader of this group, Rodney is just our manager" she snickered. "I don't want even want to be here, Someone Help me I've been Abducted!" I screamed in hopes someone would rescue me, but everyone else just laughed at me. "Sweetie no one is going to help you but yourself, and you can do that by staying quite and doing what me and Rodney tells you to do." She grabbed my hand and took me to a "training room". "So little miss virgin, do you have a name?" she said setting up equipment. "It's Andrea, Andrea Ross." I replied. "Well Andrea, I'm Margret, I'll be your Mentor so to speak till I see you're ready to go out and work on the night Mark comes. That leaves you a month to learn this routine."

"What's so great about this Mark guy, why do I have to learn a routine for him?" I asked half scared to death. I could tell she was someone I could half-way trust, until I could know her better. "Like I said earlier Mark is the big boss, if he thinks you have talent or potential, you could be sent to better club, or better you could be one of his girls" . "One of his Girls?" I swallowed at the horrible thought. "Yes, his girls are privileged, they get their own money, and they get to live in a nice penthouse, as long as they satisfy his personal needs" she looked me dead in the eyes "you do understand what I mean , don't you?" . _I have to sleep with him whenever he wants; however he wants, as long as he wants… no, I've got to get out of here. _"Y-yes I understand" I looked down to the ground. "Hey kid, come on, you've got to start training." I walked over to her for my first of many lessons.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Different Part of LA, James Diamond was just getting the deal of a life time. He had worked hard since he was sixteen with a band named <em>Big Time Rush<em>; now the band was on a break, just till time to record the new album. James found out he would be set to play the lead male in an upcoming action/romance movie. He had always wanted to branch out on his own and be taken seriously. James was known for the Sexy looks, luscious hair, and smoking hot washboard abs. He had a pretty good ego about his looks, and sure, maybe he was a tad vain, but he didn't like how people treated him like he was a stupid pretty boy who liked to chase skirts. Did he like girls a bit too much sometimes, of course, what guy doesn't? Well never mind, don't answer that. Landing this role would be the beginning of solo career, different from _Big Time Rush_; this would be strictly James showing a different side, of the many he had.

Later James and his Band mates went out celebrate his big news, and James' twenty-first birthday at a swanky club called "_Illusions"_. Kendall Knight was so happy for James because he knew how much of a tough time James had had caring for family since his father had recently passed away. "James, you know he would be proud of you, how you're taking care of your mom and little sister, and supporting yourself in a career. I mean we all think that, right guys?" Kendall looked around the table at his buds. "Not many men would think to work for their family, especially ones that have moved out the house, it's statistically un-heard of" replied Logan Mitchell the smart one of the group. "Yeah man, we're happy to see you finally starting to cheer up." Carlos Garcia stated. "I know, I needed a change, and thanks guys for all the comments, who knew you all had mushy hearts?" he laughed, joking with his friends who normally had a male ego. "Hey man, Just because we gave you compliment doesn't mean we're mushy, I bet you can't even down a bottle of vodka." Kendall said. "Dude, don't even go there, you know I don't drink, but I sure bet your bottom dollar that I can beat you in a game of pool." James Replied. "You're on," chorused the whole group.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : I hope you really enjoyed this chapter, I know I did. I really wanted to focus more on Andrea in this Chapter since we don't know her as well as we do James , and the guys. I will be updating soon , so leave a review and any comments you would like to . God Bless xo Summer.**


	2. Get out!

I had just finished another lesson with Margret, I was tired and so hungry, and I hadn't eaten anything filling in a whole week. I hadn't showered either, I smelled terrible, and there was no bed for me to sleep on. I missed Misty like crazy; I hoped she was safe, that God had given her some mercy. I thought back again of how to escape, '_if I only can find a door or a window'. _I looked around, but the only exit was in the front, or the locked one, which I didn't have the key for. I knew Rodney had the key; I just had to search for it when he came next.

Sure enough the next day Rodney came in like usual to talk to Margret about my progress. I was sleeping, or well pretending to be asleep on the floor, when he came in and took her to the office he had in the back. I saw the keychain on his desk; he had laid them there for the time being. I heard parts of his and Margret's conversation, while I was thinking of how to snatch the keys. "Is she going to be ready by the time he gets here? We need to make sure she is better than the others. Do you Realize how valuable she is too me, this is my reputation, if she fails, I fail, I need her to be the best so I can have a promotion." He was going crazy.I didn't know why I mattered so much _._I wasn't anything special at all. I had brown long brown hair that was to my elbows, and Hazel eyes. I had curves I was a size 12, I mean I wasn't fat, but I wasn't skinny either. I was about 5'9 in my height. Most people went for the Ashley Tisdale type, I wasn't like that, and I never would be.

So he wanted a promotion, I'd give him one,_ I'll take you straight to the police and have them put you in jail for life, the nerve of all of you!_ I only kept thinking of Misty, and how I had to stay strong and find her. If I meant I had to be a stripper, or do whatever Mark wanted me to so I could find where she was I would. I wouldn't give up easily, because I am fighter. I would just have to seize every opportunity that came my way, so that I could survive. _I hope you come soon opportunity; please God help me out of here._

* * *

><p>"James Diamond," the director had called me to speak to with me before filming. "Yes?" I managed to breathe out, I was so nervous; I didn't want to screw this up. "Hi, this Tim Sanders, the director, I'm calling to talk to you about coming in for a few days. We still haven't found our lead female, and we need to see how the chemistry is between you and some of the girls we picked works out." He told me. "Uh Sure, I don't mind coming in, when do you need me?"<em> like I have anything else to do. <em>"The meeting starts at nine on Monday morning, I'll see ya later." He ended. "You can count on it" I hung up the phone chuckling.

I looked around my empty apartment, I had long ago moved out of _**2J **_at the _Palmwoods._ Once Big Time Rush had actually made it "_Big Time"_, we all were able to buy our own places. I even made sure my parents had a nice place to live in New York; I wanted nothing but the best for my baby sister Mallory. Mallory was such a sweet little girl, always bubbly even when dad died; she tried her best to keep everyone positive. We're all so broken hearted when we got the news, I never expected my dad to be killed in Iraq. He had went off to serve our country, and lost his life in the process. The Unit my dad was working with had been put on guard duty for the city they we're in, the enemy came in and attacked them; killing five men and injuring eight.

My dad had been dead for the past three years, but every single day felt like the day we found out. I wasn't happy anymore like I used to be before. Even my band mates could tell, no matter how hard I tried to pretend I had it all together. Pretending became like breathing to me, I was almost always putting on a show for everyone. It felt like my responsibility, I had to do this for my family and for my friends.

My phone began to ring again; I sighed and pulled it out of my pocket. _Jett Stetson,_ the caller I.D. read, Jett was a friend of ours, he also had starred on _New Town High_ With Jo Taylor, Kendall's girlfriend. I wonder where he was wasted at this time; he calls me every time he needs someone to pick him up from the bar or club. Not that I mind helping keep a drunk off the road before he killed someone accidentally, but this was the fifth time this week. "Where are you this time?" I asked before he even could say hello. "H- h- a- ha-ha, I'm at _Lust_, you know we're that is right? Oh yeah, I forget you're a good boy, and don't go to strip clubs, you're too busy being mommy's little pride and joy; It's downtown LA, across from the _Days Inn _motel." He said laughing. "Don't do anything stupid before I get there," I hung up the phone, and grabbed my keys. I was walking out of the door when I remembered to get wallet, Never leave the house without a wallet on you, trust me you never know when you're going to need it.

* * *

><p><em> NOW! <em>I ran to the office when Rodney had gone to the front. Someone had started a fight at the bar again, and he had to break them up. I saw the keys and grabbed them in hurry, praying he wouldn't come back too soon. This was the first time I had a chance of escaping, I only had five minutes give or take. I ran to the exit door, clattering the keys trying to get a hold on my nerves before I lost my mind._ Breathe …find the key…get out, _the words kept repeating in my mind. I tried three keys already but they didn't work, I was on the fourth key, and it finally worked. I turned the key and opened the door; I saw a dark alley and gasped

* * *

><p><strong> AN: Ahhh Major Cliffhanger there!. I know , but If you guys give me reviews and comments It will help me be able to be inspired, to write faster. I kinda wanted to shed some light on the sad part of James' life in this chapter; I also wanted to focus on Andi or Andrea's escape plan. It was sad writting about James' dad dying in Iraq. I Want to thank our Troops , that are helping keep us, and Iraq safe. Oh ,just a lil fun fact for y'all Andrea Is a friend of mine , I named my charracter after her, but she is nothing like this Andi at all I promise. I love you my Taco , and I hope you like the story still. Until Next Time, God Bless XO Summer.**


	3. Epic Rescue

It was amazing to be able to breathe fresh air again, I can't believe I unlocked the door; I took the steps down into the alley. I decided it would be best if I ran to the front, and got lost with the crowd and find my way to the police. I felt so much adrenaline running thru me, I felt like I like I was so invincible, nothing could bring me down. Then it happened, I felt hands come around my waste, and drag me backwards. "Let go of me now!" I screamed, "Someone help me, please help". "Shut up, Mark is here and he is going to see you, did you think you could escape this easy?" he laughed." "Help, there's a fire, someone help." I thought maybe screaming 'fire' would catch someone's attention. I sobbed harder than ever, I didn't want to go back there and face all of that. Finally Rodney got so mad he shoved me against the wall yelling at me and putting a hand over my mouth, threatening me again.

* * *

><p>I had just pulled up to <em>Lust;<em> I had found a parking space and parked the car. I started walking toward the entrance to go in and pick up Jett, but I heard screaming. It was a girl's scream; I knew something was up, so I ran towards the voice. I saw a man slap her and try and drag her back to the doorway. She saw me coming, and he looked over at me "what do you want?" he spat. "What the heck are you doing to her?" I was angry; "let her go!" I didn't take too kindly to abuse. "Hey, watch it buddy, she belongs to me, and you can get to stepping back to where you came from!" He pulled out a knife and tried to swat it at me. I looked at the girl then at the knife, "Let her go, don't make me ask you again, you think I'm scared of a pocket knife". He came towards me with knife letting the girl go; I told her run away. But she stayed while I battled with the man, I sent him a nice upper cut, and slammed him against the wall. He took the knife and it sliced across my arm, but I pounded his head into the brick wall and punched and he passed out. The girl stood there shocked she couldn't move, so I pulled her away with me and took her to the car and told her to stay there till I came back.

* * *

><p>I was sitting inside my rescuers car, shocked, panicked, and scared.<em> Did that just happen?<em>It did. I stayed where I was, silently thanking God above me for sending this man to save me. It was in less than two minutes when he came back to the car with a drunken blonde. He got in, started the car and almost ran over people trying to exit the parking lot. "Where are we going?" I managed to croak out. "I'm dropping him off to his house then we're going to the hospital. He calls me to pick him up when he gets drunk and I get him home safely." He turned his wheel sharp getting onto a side street,_ so much for safety!_ I looked down to his arm that was bleeding, and possibly infected by the cheap knife Rodney used. I stared at him from the passenger's seat, he was handsome; I didn't see his face in the alley. He looked over towards me like he wanted to say something but he kept driving. He stopped in front of a house and parked, "Get out, we're here." the blonde slammed the door and staggered inside; we pulled out onto the road. He was speeding, "are you hurt?" he glanced over at me quickly. "He hit me but I think I'm okay, you shouldn't be driving bleeding like that" I pointed to his injured arm. "I'll be okay, I just can't stand creeps, what're doing there at place like that anyway?" he looked me over again. I felt ashamed because I was dressed in a stained t-shirt and cotton pants, my hair wasn't brushed, and I probably looked like a troll._ He must think I'm homeless or trashy_, I felt embarrassed.

"Listen, it's a long story, you probably won't believe me, and you don't have the time." I replied .We had just parked; he came over to my side and helped me out of the car "we'll probably be in here forever, especially if they involve the police. Please let me help you, just tell me why you were there?" he begged. "First I need to know your name, and then I'll tell you once we're inside." I took his good arm as he led me inside. "Wait, you mean you don't recognize me?" I shook my head and he laughed. "What? Am I supposed to know you?" his arm felt so warm and safe, I didn't want to let go, but part of him scared me. "I'm James Diamond," he replied. "James Diamond," I repeated "nice to meet you, I'm Andrea Ross, but everyone calls me Andi." He smiled. We were in the Emergency Room, he registered into the system, and they took him back immediately because of the cut. He got a ton of stitches, but he acted like nothing had happened to his arm.

Finally, they left James alone, and he started in again about the Rodney thing. "James, I was abducted around a month ago. I was supposed to be at a modeling audition, but it was actually a market for selling girls. My friend talked me into this because she models for a living, I don't like it but we we're behind on rent and we needed the cash, since we shared an apartment." I felt sick thinking about that place. "Wait, they we're selling girls?" James looked me in the eyes. "They sold everyone, some we're raped and beaten, bought and forced into prostitution rings, or forced to be strippers like I was. I thank God they didn't rape me, they only saw me nude a few times when buyers came. I lost my friend, Misty, we were separated. Rodney, the guy you beat up, bought me, for some reason they wanted me to impress his boss, Mark. I was supposed to debut tonight for Mark, but I escaped thanks to you." I smiled at James. He got a mad look on his face, "what the heck? Are they that sick? I'm calling the police now." He grabbed his cell and began punching numbers.

Hours later towards the middle of the night we were released from the hospital. The police sent two investigators to listen to our story, and to get hospital records to file for my case. The investigators of said "we'll be in touch" since they had my info. James and I walked to the car, and he drove to McDonald's. "I figured you must be hungry, I haven't had anything to eat since lunch. Don't worry about paying for it, just get what you like." He ordered ahead of me. The girl at the register stared at him and said "I just love you! Can I have your autograph?" he signed a napkin and handed it to her. I went to find us a seat; I found a lot of people were staring at James, and at me. I knew I looked like I just came from the garbage dump, but I couldn't understand why they kept pointing at him. "Why is everyone staring at you? And why did the girl want your autograph?" I asked when he sat down. "I'm James Diamond, from Big Time Rush, I'm in a band. I'm surprised you don't know about us." he said dipping a French fry in ketchup, and taking a bite. "That's awesome. I didn't get to know anything about celebrities growing up; I lived in foster homes, and at sixteen I ran away, lived in homeless a shelter, that's probably why I don't know about Big Time Rush." I took a bite of my Big Mac. "Oh, really?" he looked at the ground. "I didn't know much about dad, He left us shortly after I was born, and my mom died in shooting when I was twelve. I was in foster care since then and… I don't want to talk about the rest right now" he was full of questions I didn't feel like answering. It was already embarrassing enough to have him hear what happened earlier, and now I find out he is famous.

* * *

><p>"Well, can I drive you to your apartment?" I couldn't let her walk home in the cold. "Sure, but I think they probably have given it away now, it's been one month since we've been there." I could see she was holding back tears, talking about her and Misty. I reached my hand over to her shoulder and rubbed it "Hey, don't cry, I promise I'll help you find her." She pulled back instantly like I had slapped her. "Please don't touch me again, I'm not meaning to be rude but…" I figured Andi had probably been traumatized so I didn't push the subject. I drove her to the apartment; she had lived in the worst area in town. I got out and went with her to the landlord's office, <em>this place is unreal, and how can she have lived here, Poor Andi.<em> "Hi I'm here about apartment 3B?" the woman threw her a black garbage bag full of her items. "_YOU_ still owe me three months rent, and other charges for keeping your items." The woman held out her hand. "I don't have any money I haven't been here, I was-" before Andi could finish I crumpled a wad of cash in the woman's hand. "That should take care of everything, come on Andi let's get out of here." I pulled her back to the car. _I'm not letting her stay here; she can stay at my place for now._ "Where are you taking me? I don't have any place to go. Just leave me here on the street," Andrea tried to pull back again. "Leave you? No! Don't you know this is the worst area in town? I wouldn't leave you here even if you wanted me to. I've got extra rooms in my apartment that my mom and sister use when they come to stay with me; you can have them till this thing is over." I took her in my arms and toted her to the car and set her down. She wasn't going to be harmed again, not if I could help it.

* * *

><p><strong> I thought I make Andi a lil more reserved in this chapter, she wants to trust James, but part of her is still scared of him. I also wanted to make James Really heroic, and her rescuer. I hope this isn't boring, or too long of a chapter, I wan't to keep this interesting and enjoyable for all the readers out there. Yes Andrea, I know you're excited and thank you for the suggestion and lovely reviews . God Bless xo Summer<strong>


	4. Transformed

Later we got to James' apartment and he gave me the tour of the place, and took my stuff to his sister's room. "So… your sister and mom live here, with you?" there are a ton of photographs of them all over. "We'll they don't live with me, they just come to visit me a lot, so I bought an apartment that can fit them too." _Wow, he really loves his family, maybe I'll be safe._ He looked over at me smiling, "Do you want something to drink, or eat?" he was now standing in the doorway. "No, I'm fine thanks." I walked over to my suitcase on the bed, and begin to play with the zipper, "Do you mind if I take a shower, or a bath?" awkward moment. "Not at all, the bathroom's down the hall, second door to right. I'll go get you some towels." He walked out.

Finally, it was the first time in weeks or month's since I was going to shower. James had come back to my room with the towels and a wash cloth and handed them to me, He explained how the lock's worked on the doors in case I wanted to use them – which I would- so I could feel safe tonight. He said he was going to turn in for the night and would check on me in the morning. I stepped in the shower, and let the stream of hot water hit my body,_ ah now this is heaven, no more filth, and smell._ It seemed like I had been in the shower for minutes, when the water started to turn cold. I jumped out, put on my deodorant, clothes, and looked in the mirror._ This isn't me,_ I looked like a different person, my hair was long before, but now it was long and scraggly, even after I washed it. I was thinner, it was almost like I was another person, which with what've I just been through, I was.

* * *

><p>The Next morning I woke up and looked at the alarm clock beside the bed, it read <em>11 AM. <em>"Holy Cow" I whispered to myself, I rushed out of bed, unlocked the doors and went into living room to find James sitting on the couch watching TV. "Good morning, I let you sleep in; I figured you probably haven't slept well for awhile. I can cook you some breakfast if you want me to, but I was thinking maybe could go to an early lunch?" he looked up at me as walked closer to him. "Um, whatever you want is fine with me; I just need to go change my clothes." I turned to go to the bedroom. "Wait, James, what should I wear, I don't want to embarrass you, but I don't have anything nice, just some sweats." I sighed. "Andi, you'll be fine just put on whatever you feel comfortable in. People won't care at where we're eating." _Great, he's embarrassed to be seen with me. _I run to my room before he can see me cry, and put on my clothes. I was lucky to find some make up in the trash bag; _at least I can look a presentable._

I pulled up toone of the trendiest lunch café's in town with Andi, I loved their steak. "Okay here we are." I looked over to Andi in the seat next to mine; "are you okay Andrea?" she looked upset. "James, I can't eat here, Look at these clothes, I look like I've been in a garbage dump closet compared to that girl." She pointed to Nina Dobrev entering the restaurant. "'That Girl' isn't even going to care, Andi she's an acquaintance of mine, she's really nice, and if someone doesn't like what you're wearing then, bump them, You look beautiful." She almost choked after I said that. "I think you must be gay if you think I'm beautiful. I don't care what you say people are gunna judge me, and I don't want them to." She unbuckled her seat belt and got out. We walked into the restaurant and I got us table near the back, so she wouldn't complain about being seen by everyone.

"Just so you know, I'm not gay; I was recently engaged to a girl from back home." She started opening her menu. "I'm Sorry, I was just freaked out, it didn't mean for it to sound rude." I went to put my hand over hers, but she pulled it back and placed it in her lap. I could tell she still wasn't sure if she could trust me yet , and that was ok .I would just give her time and space to get used me , I wouldn't hurt for anything in the world. "Its fine don't worry about it she didn't love me anyway, all she wanted was my money. When she found someone with more cash, she left faster than you can blink." The waitress come over and took our order. When she was gone Andrea looked at me and shook her head "She was really stupid for doing that."

* * *

><p>After lunch James told me he had a big surprise for me, and insisted that I put on a blindfold until we got the place where my surprise was. I giggled "James this isn't necessary I don't need you to spend any more money on me." I leaned back in the seat of his car. "Well I want to do it, and it's a gift, you can't take back a gift." I didn't have a clue what he had planned. He had taken me to a salon and was going to give me a makeover, "to make you feel pretty, even though you already are." I was happy, but could kill him at the same time. "JAMES!" I playfully hit him on the arm, "Shh! This is just the first stop, now go ahead and enjoy yourself; I'll be out here with the other people in the waiting room." I walked back with a nice woman to the sit in the beauty chair. I couldn't believe him; no one has ever taken me to a beauty salon. I've always had to cut my hair, or have one of the ladies at the shelter cut it. I let them do whatever they wanted to just as long they didn't cut it any shorter than my chest. Next was spa and make –up. They gave me a nice facialexfoliation treatment, and did celebrity style make up on my face. When I looked in the mirror I was shocked, I haven't remembered feeling or looking this beautiful in my life. They put Honey Highlights in my naturally brown hair, and cut it off to mid-back length with layers. My hair was perfectly blown out and rolled.

I walked out into the waiting room and found James reading a magazine, he glanced up not noticing me, he looked to the magazine, and then he looked back up at me again with his mouth open. "Andrea, you look gorgeous. Not that you didn't before, but I never knew you had such stunning eyes." I went over and briefly hugged him, trying not to cry. "James, you don't understand how much this means…I've never… No one has ever…" I wiped under my eye's forget the make up I'm going to cry, or at least drop a few tears. He led me outside, walked me down the sidewalk to a high end fashion store. "This is part two of three, and don't fuss about it, just go in and pick out whatever you want but, I want you to get dress you would wear to a red carpet event, that's the only stipulation. Nancy's a Fashion Stylist to my one of my friends, and she's gunna help you with a new wardrobe." He said smiling big at me. "James no, I can't let you do this for me, it's too much money, I can't pay you back for it, I don't have a job." I was so scared to let him do this. "Just do this tiny favor for me, and I promise you'll be paying me back, all I want is for you to enjoy _your_ special day today.

Finally after 10 minutes of bargaining, Andrea Reluctantly agreed to shop with Nancy. I worked out a deal, that Andi would help me around the house, be my "assistant" for me at work ,and do whatever I needed to be done at my apartment. After what seemed like a lifetime she came out wearing skinny jeans, and a red, silk blouse with black booties. _Darn she's sexy, and she doesn't even know it. I'd kill to be her boyfriend._ _Wait what am I thinking, stop it, she's just gunna turn out like Jessica, leave you the moment you give yourself to her completely._ "Well, I hope this isn't too much?" she looked the happiest I've seen her. "You look good, don't worry, the only thing is; that now I'll have tons of competition." This automatically makes us both blush; I hope she didn't catch on. "Now, the last surprise is that tonight I'm going to be at party for my new movie role, and I want you to come with me as my date. Well as a friend, you don't have to be a date, and I wouldn't take you to a boring place if, I were you're date." _Crap, just ramble on like an idiot James, Really smooth. _"James I'll go with you, as a Friend-Date, it's the least I can do to repay you." _YES! The idiot thing worked. _"Great, we can leave go home and get dressed, well mainly me, all you have to do is throw on a dress." I laughed; this day couldn't get any better.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm so sorry guy's that I haven't updated in ages, I've had a ton of stuff going on.I'll try and post more when I can, I hope you enjoyed it. I thought I would let Andrea get a a little hollywood make-over, and show James' crush growing for her. I've got big plans for the next chapter!. God Bless, xo Summer.**


	5. Party On The Rocks

It was weird to be going to a red carpet event, I've never been to one before, and I've also never even known any celebrities. Everyone says James is super famous, but I don't see him as someone famous, I just see him for the guy he is.

"Alright, just stay beside me and we can get through the paparazzi maze. The lights are going to be super bright so be warned, you might not see again, he laughed. "They're going to yell and scream at us, and ask you all kinds of weird Questions, Just leave them to me answer, okay?" he put on his suit jacket and was tying his tie.

"James, I told you ten minutes ago, I understand." He was nervous, I was afraid it was because the money he spent on me today, he could have bought a car for that much money. "Just making sure, cuz-" I finished the sentence "I might forget everything from the fear. It's Okay, I think I'll be fine, but, you might wanna take your own advice." It looked like tonight was going to be fun.

I was ushered by a group of James' agent's, security, and hired staff from the event, onto the carpet with James. "Okay beautiful, we're starting your fifteen minutes of fame now, because the whole world will know you in about less than an hour. He chuckled.

"Wait what do you mean? I don't want to be famous." He just his arm around my waist, and walked me down the carpet.

Isn't weird how something can be so completely wonderful and scary at the same time? That's what a red carpet feels like. So many people were shouting at James and I. "What's your name?", "Are you dating James Diamond?", "What designer are you Wearing?", "Are you two engaged?" who knew so many people wanted to know about James' relationship status. Finally after what seemed like forever, which it was only approximately two minutes, then, we got to go inside the club where the party was being held.

The club was a pretty much dark, but they had a lot of lights around the bar, and the stage. "So where is it that we eat?" I hadn't eaten since lunch, and I was starving.

"First we talk around for about an hour, and then we get to the food, eat, and talk for another hour, and then everyone's usually wasted and dancing after that. Why? Are you hungry? I can get something." He took me to a table in the corner and sat me down. "Stay right here until I get back." He ran off somewhere towards the back, But in the mean time I had company. A very Barbie looking girl came over to the table and introduced herself as Kenzie Shapiro, and sat next to me. "So you're the girl James is with right? Well let me give you a little bit of advice. Stay away from him. I'm lead female in the movie, and I want him to stay mine, so back off or else." She gave me a look that said "I wanna kill you." Ugh.

"Excuse me?" heck no this chick wasn't about to tell me what to do, not that I was dating James but… "You heard me." She replied.

"Look, James isn't interested in anyone, especially you, and we're very happy together by the way." I knew it was a half truth, we're together in a friendly way, but hey what she doesn't know won't hurt her. She looked at me, then started to cry, and shouted at me "It's your fault, you've ruined everything." People glanced at me and then back at her; I didn't know how to respond.

Thankfully James was standing behind her and said "I think someone's had too many cocktails tonight" which caused everyone to laugh and nod like, oh, it's just a drunken girl who's out of her mind.

* * *

><p>"Andi what happened, are you okay?" I handed her the plate of food I had acquired, so she wouldn't faint.<p>

"Yeah, she just came at me out of nowhere. I don't even know her." She takes some food and munches on it. "She thought that you were my boyfriend, and she wants to date you, so yeah… and I told her you weren't interested in anyone, especially her." she told me.

"Well I am interested in someone, but you're right, it's not her." '_Ok James, this is your perfect moment don't screw it up'_.

"Oh. Well I'm sorry then, but at least she's gone now." She laughed. I grabbed her hand "Andrea, I-"

"James!" someone behind us squealed... "Alexis," perfect moment is ruined…

"Oh my goodness who is this, babe?" she draped her arm around my neck, and holding me against her body.

"This is Andrea, She's-"

"I just love your name; I can't believe James hasn't told me about you." she pulled me away from my seat. "Hey, let's go get some drinks babe."

"Will you be ok Andi?" I didn't really want to leave her but, Alexis was the one of _THE _most important people not to mess with, seeing as she was daughter to the most famous director in Hollywood.

"Yeah," she nodded. "I'll just be here, eating" she gave a brief smile. I smiled and walked off to the bar with Alexis to keep her quiet, at least till I escape.

'_What the heck, is every girl here a slut, or?' _I had enough of the Barbie clones, so I decided to go to the restroom. I walked in, scanning underneath the stalls, thankfully I was alone. I went to the sink, stared at the mirror at myself. '_I don't belong here, this isn't my place, I can never fit in, what was I thinking?' _suddenly I heard a knock on the door. "Hello? Andi are you in there?" It was James. **'**_Shoot', _I straightened myself up, and walked to the door and opened it.

"Hey, are you okay? I noticed you left, if you're not feeling well we can go home." He stood there smiling so cutely; I didn't want to ruin his night.

"I'm fine, I just felt a little faint, but I'm alright now." I walked out and, James moved leaning against the wall.

"Andi, Earlier Before we we're interpreted, I wanted to tell you something. I don't know how to say this." He sighed.

"U-Um, Ok? Go ahead." All I could think is it was over, he wanted to send me home, so I wouldn't embarrass him in front of celebrity friends.

"I want to tell you that I-" he was interrupted again by Alexis.

"James, they're serving dinner now, and I thought you'd want to eat before your food gets cold." She barely was able to spit that out of her mouth, before she pulled him with her to the table.

I walked back into the bathroom ready to leave but, I put on my game face in the mirror, and walked back out to face my fears. Naturally, James sat next to Alexis, and they just clung to each other like a baby Koala's do to the Momma Koala. _'Ok if he wants to be that way fine, I'll have the time of my life sitting next to Dak Zevon this evening._

* * *

><p><strong>AN : I know that this chapter is short, and I'm sorry for not posting stuuf sooner. I've had terrible writters block, but I took some time and thought this through , so hopefully I'll be able to get through this. I also wanted to post this today in celebration of BIG TIME MOVIE!. I'm trying not to rush this whole James and Andi falling for each other thing, I don't wanna rush it but I'm not sure what to do...So PLEASE SEND ME SUGGESTIONS 333 . God Bless xo ~Summer**


End file.
